


all the things we did and didn't do

by meretricula



Series: It's Going To Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Dream Team, Forced Bonding, Gen, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard calls in the cavalry. (part of the same AU branch as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/233544">we are the next time around</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things we did and didn't do

Leo's brothers left the house eventually, and that was all Gerard wanted to remember about the afternoon. At least their dad was still in Argentina. At least they'd had the sense not to bring the kids, so Leo didn't have to hide the fact that he was in the process of a hysterical nervous breakdown. It was a pretty awful day when the absence of Leo's nephews counted as a highlight.

Leo had sacked out on the couch almost as soon as they were alone, half flopped over Gerard's lap. Gerard just watched him twitch for a while, but it made him feel like a creep, even more than the way Leo's older brothers stared when he held Leo's hand. He couldn't get up and find something else to do, either; he'd left Leo with his brothers so he could take a piss and came back five minutes later to find him with his head in his arms on the kitchen table, breathing in short gasps while he tried not to cry. He wanted to kill Villa for doing this to Leo but it wouldn't even do any good.

He was not cut out for this.

 _can u talk now_ he texted, after a very long five minutes trying to dig his phone out of his pocket without disturbing Leo.

 _sure whats up?_

Gerard looked down at Leo, ran his free hand over his hair. Tried not to feel selfish for what he was about to do. _u have 2 come home_

There was a very long pause before the next text; Gerard waited it out, still stroking Leo's hair. _r u drunk? we talked abt this. I cant just leave, ppl need me here_

 _leo needs u_

He was expecting the phone call, so he managed to answer before it even rang. "What's wrong with Leo?" Cesc demanded.

"If you tried to feel him you'd know," Gerard said, careful to be quiet. Leo stirred a little anyway, but he subsided under the weight of Gerard's hand on the back of his head.

Cesc made a frustrated noise. "You know it's not like that anymore, don't try to be cute. Is he okay? What happened?"

"I don't know," Gerard said. "He--I think he bonded with Villa. It was an accident, Guaje doesn't want it. Doesn't want him. I don't know."

"Is he rejecting it?" Cesc's voice went high and sharp. He could always tell what was important, right off, even if you didn't say it; Gerard missed that about him when he was gone. "Gerard, is he going to reject him."

"I don't know," he repeated helplessly. "I don't--he's hurting Leo. I don't know what to do."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Cesc said, and hung up. Gerard lowered the phone, feeling more relief than the situation strictly called for; Cesc wouldn't know what to do any more than he did. Still, at least he wouldn't be the only one anymore. He texted _leos place not mine_ before he forgot, and put his phone back into his pocket.

Leo started squirming again and muttered something incoherent. "Go back to sleep, baby," Gerard said.

"Cesc," Leo mumbled. "Where's--"

"He's coming. Go back to sleep."

Leo made a tiny, grumpy noise--like a kitten, Gerard thought; under almost any other circumstances he would have laughed--snuggled closer and almost immediately dozed off. Gerard tried and failed to follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I like playing around in this universe, and the hurt/comfort potential of the "bonding gone wrong" AU scenario is pretty much limitless. that said, I don't plan on ever writing a complete, coherent fic about it. snippets are all it's ever going to be. just fyi.


End file.
